Saint Sebastian
"Saint Sebastian" is the third episode of the second season of Slasher. It aired on October 17th 2017. Synopsis As the list of victims continue to grow, the number of possible suspects narrows and the two groups are forced to cooperate despite mutual suspicion. Plot Three years ago. Antoine (Christopher Jacot) hangs out with Renée (Joanne Vannicola) and her partner. After the bar he heads home, going through a dark alleyway. Soon, a vehicle pulls up and stops him. A man gets out, taunting like a nasty piece of shit. When the man gets physical, Antoine gives him the hippy speech about violence. This guy’s a hateful bigot. But he doesn’t realize Antoine is quite capable of defending himself. Underneath the exterior, there lurks a dangerous man. He puts the bigot’s head in the door of his vehicle and kicks it shut brutally. Cut to present day. The body of Susan, eyeless and bloody has been found. Everybody sees it, out in the open. Antoine’s still very skeptical of the friends. Dawn (Paula Brancati) and Peter (Lovelly Adams-Gray) are defensive about having any part in what’s happened. Everybody argues. Renée tells everybody to shut up and get some rest, that they’ll deal better in the morning. Afterwards, Judith (Leslie Hope) explains to Dawn why they’re all so protective over We Live As One; it’s a place where they’ve all come to feel safe. She’s honest with the girl, that they see the group partly as a threat to that. Dawn doesn’t care; she snoops to find her gun again. Antoine asks Renée to meet him outside, to not let anybody see her leave. They talk together, he shows her the bones of Talvinder (Melinda Shankar), the missing girl. He wants to keep it a secret that they’ve found her. Go back to last summer. Antoine’s out foraging in the woods for mushrooms. This leads him to a rocky enclosure, perfect for shrooms to grow within. Where he stumbles onto the hidden corpse. He explains to Renée he didn’t want it found, it would’ve messed up the land sale. Exactly why has he kept it after that? He says it’s because his DNA is on the body, after he took it from the makeshift grave. He doesn’t want cops poking around in his life. People have lost their trust, entirely, nobody wants to go to sleep out of fear someone might be the killer, lurking among the cabins. Wren (Sebastian Pigott) offers to watch the place while some of the friends and those from the retreat get a bit of shut eye. Noah (Jim Watson) bunks in a room with Glenn (Ty Olsson), who luckily has painkillers for his frost bite; against the rules of the retreat. Secrets, secrets. There’s always a secret. And Glenn? He’s a bit of a peeping tom. Three years ago, we see Antoine with his busted eye after the alleyway fight. He’s on edge, uneasy. Renée asks him about the eye, he lies. He laments about the city, the toxic environments, the gay dating scene. A way of living in harmony among others who enjoy alternate lifestyles to the foolish societal norm. This is when Renée suggests turning the summer camp her parents owned, Camp Motega, into one such community. The beginning of a dream. Or a nightmare, as in current day they’re trying to find a better hole where they can put Tal’s remains. But the ground is hard, so they’ll have to divide her into pieces, bury them in different shallow graves. Living the fucking dream. They decide it may be better to turn the skeleton over, to give the girl a proper grave, and to give her family closure. Everyone at the cabin is ready to get going, Peter offers to go on a trek. Some will go, others will stay behind. Renée, Dawn, Mark (Paulino Nunes), and Glenn will go with Peter, as the rest remain at the cabins. Antoine says goodbye to his close friend, offering her a walkie to keep in touch. Left at the retreat, Noah’s stolen the gun from Dawn without her knowing. In the forest, the group led by Peter hears a noise nearby. Like an animal. They find tracks, believing it’s a wolf. But they have to keep going. Back at the cabin, Judith comes upon a note Wren hide for her. In another room, Noah looks for painkillers again; he sees a bottle prescribed to a “Benny Ironside.” Peter and the rest reach Gene’s place after some time. They get to a phone only to see it’s dead. They try to vehicles outside, but nothing’s working. Glenn’s beginning to get pissed, whereas Mark tires talking him down. Outside the cabins, Keira (Madison Cheaatow) goes for wood and a rotting hand drops out. This sends Antoine over the edge, actually using Tal’s name to confront Noah. This is when the gun comes out. So Antoine has to disarm him. Noah claims the creepy guy Owen they knew killed her, reeling off more excuses. Right as the other group make it back. Antoine’s intent on getting rid of the corpse, for good. Meanwhile, Noah has lost the gun for his friends again, and he also believes they blame him for Tal. Out in the shed, Antoine can’t find Tal’s remains. They’re gone from their hiding place. And the parka killer is lurking. He puts the auger right into Antoine’s guts before revving it up and going to town on his innards. Later on while Glenn is frying some meat, he tosses a slab in the pan. Only for Renée to see it has part of Antoine’s tattoo on it. Death(s) References * https://fathersonholygore.com/2017/10/17/slasher-season-2-episode-3-saint-sebastian/ * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slasher_(TV_series) * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4667888/episodes?season=2 Category:Episodes